Mass Effect: Titanfall Rise of the United Species Alliance Story 1:
by StarBorn Michael
Summary: In the year 2257 humanity thought they were alone in the Galaxy. Until the IMC open the way forward. Join us as we see Humanity First Contact with the other Species of the Galaxy and see the Rise of a Government the likes the Galaxy has never seen before and the return of old Darkness and new factions alike to come. In RISE of the United Species Alliance Story 1 First Contact War.
1. Prologue Chapter: Things to come

**I don't own Mass Effect, Call of Duty (uses only in the intro), or Titanfall. Or Command & Conquer series (KANE LIVES) or other series's**

 **They are own by their own Company's (and i love them all) (Well most of them anyway, EA...meh)**

Bold-My Own Words

Bold & Italic-Locations, Time & Calendar

Normal-Narrative

"Normal"-Person Speaking

'Normal'-Thoughts

"Italic"-Foreign Language

'Italic'-Radio Chatter

/Italic\\-AI/Computer typing

(Generation of Technology tree or Gen-tech)

If you see this in a weapon, Titan or in the Ships Codex's.

It means that it's only going to be in the all five of the Stories and so come near the end of this story you'll see what may come in the next's stories and on were's.

That means Gens 2's and 3's will be seen in the other stories along this series of story's. There will be gen 4's and 5's later in the series come the last of the four and five stories i'm planing on written so most gen's will remain in the stories so do keep in mind that while you may see Newer ships and titans and other thing like Power Armors (no not like Halo's more like Fallout's but with Shields)and Ground Vehicles. You'll still see them is the stories.

But enough on that, I hope you enjoy the story and look forward to the next three stories in this again i hope you enjoy this story and have a nice day thank you and welcome to.

 **Mass Effect: Titanfall Rise of the United Species Alliance**

 **Prolong: Rise of a People**

Human Timeline

(there will be others timelines like this and they will just by a way to get where you all need to be in the story to read it you'll see)

* * *

2016

Late April- NATO agrees to work in tangent with Russia in order to achieve lasting peace in the Middle East, forming a Coalition whose sole purpose is to eliminate ISIS and other major Terrorist groups in the Middle East, as well as achieve a lasting peace within the Arab Peninsula.

Mid May- The Coalition launches an invasion of Iraq and Syria, in order to combat ISIS Forces within the region. Israel launches an Invasion of Lebanon, who had harbored and supported the Terrorist group Hezbollah for years.

2018

Early July- As NATO and Russian/Syrian Forces close in around them after years of fierce fighting, ISIS, having been pushed back to the old Syrian Capital and in a final act of defiance, detonates a nuclear Weapon in the middle of Damascus, killing over half a million people and wounding tens of thousands more. Several hundred soldiers of the Russian and Syrian Armies, who had managed to fight their way to the city outskirts, were killed in the blast as well. Russia claims that NATO knew about the nuke and chose to say nothing.

Late October- As the Peacekeeping operation continues in the Middle East, tension between NATO and Russia rises as the Russian President announces that the Russian plan to work in hand with China to land a man on Luna and Mars, as well as establish a permanent colony on Luna within 20 years. A new Space Race begins as both the newly formed Russo-Sino Space Agency (ESA) and NASA, working in Tatum with the ESA (European Space Agency) race to reach and colonize their neighboring celestial bodies before the other.

2022

Early February- Russia and China, along with Brazil, Indonesia, North Korea, and Iran, come together and sign the Mutual Defense Pact, which states that in the event of one of the participate nations comes under attack from another country, the others will come to the aid and assistance of the defendant.

Mid June- The MDP members come together once more and form the Coalition of Independent Countries (CIC), with the founding members being joined by Sudan, Nigeria, Libya, Namibia, Botswana, and Mozambique from Africa. Thailand and Vietnam join in from Asia, while Colombia and Venezuela join from South America. Most of Eastern Europe, save for Poland, Austria, Romania, Ukraine, and Greece join the CIC as well, raising tensions in Europe through the roof as the EU loses over half of its members.

2023

Early April- To combat the rising strength of the CIC, NATO allows numerous countries to join the coalition, including Argentina, Australia, New Zealand, Japan, South Korea, Egypt, and Israel. More than 18 countries join NATO, either fearing from their new found CIC neighbors or wanting the economic benefits. This causes NATO to expand and change its name to the Global Defense Initiative. (GDI)

Mid November- The EU begins to build up their military forces, with Germany, France, and the UK taking the helm of major military build up as fears of a possible war in Europe rise.

2029

Late March- Interest in Orbital-based weaponry is renewed as tensions between GDI and the CIC slowly and steadily rise.

Early September- The first of several new orbital defense stations are put into construction by GDI, hoping to regain the edge over the rising power of the CIC.

2034

Late May- Several Orbit Stations are completed by both GDI and the CIC, several of which are used as launch beds for spacecraft heading for Luna or Mars.

Early December- Numerous breakthroughs in Robotics are achieved. Humanoid Combat Drones become a norm on the battlefield by the middle of the century.

2041

Mid July- Mankind establishes their first interplanetary colonies on Luna, with both the CIC and GDI setting up numerous facilities and factories to harvest resources on the moon.

Early August- Minor Scientific Colonies are established on Mars, most looking into ways as to terraform the planet for future colonization. Several of the Outpost begin experiments regarding potential terraforming by releasing Phytoplankton into the soil, which convert CO2 in oxygen.

Late August- An idea is proposed to trap, transport, and use parts of Venus's atmosphere, largely methane, to heat up Mars and melt its polar ice caps. Though the idea is well accepted among the scientific community as a plausible way for not only heating up the Red Planet but also cool down Venus' temperature, most agree that the plan is unfeasible at the moment due to a lack of large scale ships to transport the necessary amounts or the resources and industry to build said ships.

2051

Early March- The Global Stock Market crashes, throwing the world economies into complete chaos. Several countries are hit significantly worse than their counterparts, such as Eastern Europe, Central Africa, and Southern Asia, causing minor conflicts and wars across the world to erupt.

2055

Mid September- World War 3 erupts after the South Korean President is assassinated by a North Korean Fanatic. GDI and the CIC clash as the world is torn apart by the largest conflict since World War 2. Millions die, but neither side is willing to launch nuclear weapons at first, as both sides feared the consequences. Europe, Asia, and South America are the main focus of the fighting as both GDI and the CIC fight for dominance of the planet.

2063

Late November- After 8 years of brutal and relentless fighting, GDI stands victorious over the CIC. The price is steep, however. Some 420 Million lives are lost, several of which are from the limited deployment of Nuclear Weapons by both sides as the war got progressively worse. Amongst the continents most devastated, Europe and Asia are the hardest hit, with borders across Eastern Europe and Asia being redrawn as the victors split the spoils.

2065

Early January- Numerous new Factions rise from the ruins of the old, as the Nations of Earth decide that after such a devastating war, uniting is their best option for survival. The countries formed from the world are as followed.

The United Republic of North America (United States, Canada, Caribbean, and Latin America; Australia Capital-New Washington DC) (A Super City that spans from Portland Maine to Richmond Virginia and goes as inland as cleveland Ohio) (it got Parks that go on for hundreds of miles and wild live proves that are just as large if not larger)

Commonwealth of Britannia (British Isles, Greenland, Southern Africa, Madagascar, Hispaniola, Guinea-Sierra Leone-Liberia, Singapore, and Oceania; Capital-London) (London is twice in size)

European Union (Europe; Capital-Munich) (Munich is twice in size)

Slavic Federation (Russia and the members of the Commonwealth of Independent States, Central Asia; Capital-Moscow) (moscow is three time in size)

Pan-Asian Coalition (Japan, China, Korea, Mongolia, Southeast Asia; Capital-Tokyo) (Tokyo is twice in size) (like it need to be bigger)

Arab League (The Middle East; Capital-New Baghdad)

Indian Republic (South Asia; Capital-New Delhi)

African Union (Africa minus CB-owned Africa; Capital-Lagos) (Third largest city on Earth)

United States of South America (South America; Capital-Buenos Aires) (Buenos Aires is three times in size)

2070

Mid April- As the Nations of Earth continue to rebuild their damaged world, interest in space is renewed, as many world leaders accept that if Humanity is to survive, they must expand beyond Earth. Numerous new Colonies are built on Luna and Mars, with various terraforming ops occuring on the Red Planet to bring its atmosphere to more Earth-like conditions.

Early June- Several breakthroughs in medicine are made as research and funds are put into science and medicine by the nations of the world.

Early November- Due to the fact that a majority of Earth's nations have largely disbanded or united to form new nations, the United Nations is reorganized as the United Earth Government, with the Headquarters and 'Capital' being situated in New Washington DC, USA.

More colonies are established on Mars and its moons, as well as Luna, though overpopulation is still a problem on Earth. The UEG's first act is to establish the One Child Law, stating that until the problem of overpopulation can be solved, families are not allowed to have more than one child, save for situation where twins or more are born. Families that have more than one are taxed heavily.

2072

Early January- Scientist from all over the globe begin research in developing an FTL Drive to travel to other star systems. Initial research is slow but shows promise.

Late May- 50 large interplanetary cargo ships are sent to Venus to collect large amounts of methane from its atmosphere to transport to Mars as part of an experiment. After successfully collecting it, the ships travelled to Mars and deposited their bounties over the ice caps on Mars, along with engineers on the ground melting portions of the dry ice CO2 at the planet's south pole. After depositing their stores, they head back to Venus and repeat the process several times.

After a few weeks, scientist confirm that the planet's temperature is slowly starting to drop.

Early July- Nanotechnology becomes a reality as microscopic robots are designed for both medical and military purposes.

Mid July- The Slavic Federation clashes in several border skirmishes with the Arab League, after a convoy of missionaries and priest were attacked by a radical band of Islamic Terrorists that had terrorised the Caucasus for several years. The Federation claims that the Arab League was secretly backing the terrorists in hopes of destabilizing the region. After months of severe negotiations, both sides agree to step down and search for the Terrorist Group before war erupts between the two.

2080

Mid September- After years of adding methane to the atmosphere, scientist confirm that the global mean temperature on Mars has increased by 20 Celsius. Reports are also coming in showing that the Phytoplankton introduced several decades earlier are converting the Carbon Dioxide into Oxygen. The UEG declares the experiment a success and order the scientist to continue their operations on Mars, hoping that the planet will become more Earth-like in the future.

Late September- Scientists around the world celebrate the creation of the world's first true Artificial Intelligence. While many in the populace fear a possibly hostile AI taking over the world's computers, their fears are put at ease as the AI, which names itself Primum, gathers all the data in the world regarding music and creates its own symphony in likeness to Mozart. The AI then requested the symphony to be played, which ends up being well received by many. When later asked it's thoughts regarding humanity, Primum replies that it failed to understand why some humans think it would try to kill them, when it was humanity that gave it life to begin with. Stating that it has no 'desire' to harm humans, Primum states that it wishes to help humanity.

Late November- Scientist confirm that they've completed a prototype FTL drive that they hope will allow them to travel to other star systems.

2081

Early January- A short jump is planned to Pluto, scheduled for sometime in March as the scientists want to spend the extra time making sure the device won't fail or malfunction. With the assistance of Primum and several newly created AI, the tweaks and improvements on the drive are completed in record time.

Mid March- The first test of the prototype FTL drive commences as the test ship is ordered to make a jump towards Pluto. The ship and the device successfully jump to Pluto, taking approximately 2 hours and 20 minutes to get there. The test is declared a resounding success as the new device, called the 'Haldin's Particle Drive' or 'Hyperspace Drive', is shown being able to travel at roughly 3 LYD (Lightyears a Day).

Late June- After conducting several more test on the new drive, more of the HPDs are ordered into construction by the UEG.

2082

Early February- Several Survey missions are conducted into the neighboring star systems of the Local Cluster, with several ships entering and thoroughly exploring some 100 star systems over the course of a 3 year period.

Mid April- A group of radical Christians, calling themselves 'God's Chosen' attempt to sabotage the exploration missions and production of the new FTL Drives, citing and proclaiming that Earth was their one and only eden, by god's decree, and that any attempts to leave or abandon his eden was blasphemous. They proceed to conduct numerous acts across the globe, from mere protests to kidnappings, theft, and murder. The UEG declares them a terrorist group and has the military seek out their members in order to be either arrested or killed.

2085

Early May- Dozens of Colony Ships link up and prepare to colonized over two dozen systems identified as viable for human colonization. Just as the ships prepare to leave, however, disaster strikes as several radical members of God's Chosen infiltrate some two thirds of the ships and attempt to seize them. While most are neutralized or detained by the ships' security crews, 4 ships are seized by the radicals, holding their onboard passengers hostage and demanding that the other ships be destroyed, with everyone to return to Earth. The military sent in their ships to try and rescue the hostages. After a three hour battle which saw the liberation of one of the ships, the radicals, in desperation, overloaded the reactors of the other three colony ships. Despite their best efforts to try and prevent them from going critical, the three colony ships exploded, killing all on board and damaging some 5 military ships that were nearby. Some 38,000 people died, and the expedition was called off as the world mourned the families killed in the attack.

Mid May- The UEG, with the attack now dubbed as 'Black Wednesday' being the last straw of tolerance, orders a even harsher crackdown and all out termination of God's Chosen, as hunter-killer teams around the world sought out and eliminated every member of the radical group And to find the terrorist group's Leader Joseph Kenway.

Late August- With increased security this time, the colonial expedition goes forth again to colonize some two dozen systems. The ships leave the Sol System without a problem and proceed to colonize their respective systems. Humanity celebrates as they officially become an interstellar civilization.

Early November- The leader of God's Chosen, Joseph Kenway, is captured in a raid at his hideout in Scotland. Tried before the Supreme Court, he is found guilty on numerous accounts of terrorism, murder, kidnapping, and arson, and is sentenced to death by public hanging. By the end of the year, combined with the loss of their leader and the UEG hunting down their members, By the end of the year, God's Chosen ceased to exist.

2100

Late February- After 28 years of warming up and terraforming Mars, the planet's global mean temperature has risen by a total of 70 Celsius. The ice caps at the south and north pole have melted somewhat, resulting in shallow seas on Mars. Microbes, algae, and lichen are introduced to help enrich the soil with organic matter.

Mid June- Colonization and development of new colonies continue as more and more people leave Earth. By 2100, the global population on Earth has dropped from roughly 10.8 Billion in 2085 to less than 8.5 Billion by June of 2100. With more and more land being freed up, the UEG goes about initiating numerous programs designed to revitalize and restore numerous damaged ecosystems across the planet, as well as put more funding into genetic engineering for both Human and Biological reasons.

Early August- The UEG establishes the Terran Colonial Dominion as a way to maintain and reign control over the numerous colonies that have been established in the Local Cluster.

The TCD invests heavily into naval research and ways of improving the speed of their FTL drives.

Hammond Robotics, a Britannia-based company that excels in Robotics and Aerospace technology, begins to buyout and fortify its hold on the Robotics Market as it goes on to become the largest supplier and contributor of Robots in all of Human Space. They begin numerous tests and experiments on military-grade robots.

The Star System Arcturus is declared a Military Zone, with civilian entry restricted and completely forbidden as the TCD devote an entire Fleet of some 100 Warships to its security. Arcturus gains a reputation as the 'Area 51' of Space.

The Interstellar Manufacturing Corporation, IMC, is officially founded. Hammond Robotics is among some 20 Companies that join it and become a subsidiary to it. Throughout the decade, the IMC expands its business ventures to include Terraforming, Medicine, and creating its own Private Military Corporation. By 2160, the IMC has some 10 million soldiers in its employment, making it the largest Private Military in Human Space.

2101

Early May- UEG & TCD With help of the Japan's Yamato Labs,inc. A technology Designers & manufactures, Ship Designers & manufacturers,Terraforming, Robotics Designers & manufacturers, science, medicine And AI research & manufacturing company reorganized the old Global Defense Initiative into a New Special Defence, Colonization, Ship Manufacturing, science, medicine and technology making organization named The Galaxy defence Initiative (GDI) That isn't apart of the normal military making it a Private Military & Scientific Corporation Second only to the IMC and second largest Private Military in Human Space. and are aloud to Colonize there own systems as long as they keep to the laws of the UEG and TCD as the new organization Colonization 15 new Star systems Making itself a rival of the IMC and Hammond Robotics.

2117

Early march- GDI is ask to help keep Arcturus System safe and secord alongside TCD and IMC thought both GDI and IMC don't get along all that well and keep to their own business and stay out the other way.

Mid March- GDI is ask to investigate a new system after a UEG scout ship come back form investigating a newly Discovered system and report back that they found something big? After asking why Them!. UEG Senate says this "It's because your organization maybe the only Group of both AI Scientists, medicine Scientists, and ship Designers we know of that can look into this for us." after asking what the scout ship found in this new star system the UEG President then says this. "It's become we may have found are answer to if we are alone out here….and it a big one."

2120

Late July- The New system named New Tokyo star system is turn into a GDI R&D and ship manufacturing system after Colonize and turning the system into GDI home system. In a Pres conferences in a nearby system at the system main Space Station as order by UEG. reporters ask The head of GDI CEO and Supreme Commander Frederick,Gorge,Yamato as to why they have Turn New Tokyo into GDI home system THIS far away From the Colonization of the TCD and Earth. And Frederick Yamato Response with this Speech.  
"The system and the 6 Garden worlds out of 10 planets in the system that we have claimed are what we need to get Mankind and us ready for what we may face out here in the Stars this System is of great imported to you and are organized and Are Government so don't ask why we chose this system as are home and Headquarters of are company. But instead ask what we will be Working on For a Better Tomorrow"  
after that speech it went to asking what are they doing there the only thing Frederick Yamato says to this to most of the questions  
"Only after its done can we tell you all anything we got cooking there Other wise the IMC is just going to try and make a bad version of it"  
Late The IMC CEO is question about if they have any ideas what GDI or Yamato Lab's is up to. And the only thing the CEO has to say about all is is this.  
"I don't' know what GDI maybe up too, In that system but we will found out and when we do we will make a better version that is for all to use and not keep from the general Public."  
After that a Corporate Cold War began between Yamato Lab's .inc and the IMC to make a better "Tomorrow" for All, thou the IMC Keep most things it made for them self's after all they don't want GDI to take what is there's or so they say.

2138

Early June- The TCD has established some 100 colonies in over 48 Star Systems, with the furthest being some 40 Light Years away. Currently, the TCD has some dozen Garden Worlds and another 18 near-Garden Worlds under its Banner.

Current model Hyperspace Drives are capable of 7 LYD.

A survey of a nearby cluster within the Local Interstellar Bubble, the cluster itself is spotted to be some 150 Light Years away from Sol and the Local Interstellar Cloud, reveal a large number of Garden Worlds, numbering over 30 within a cluster of 45 Star Systems. Several fuel points and colonies are set up in between the two areas to shorten travel time between the two spots, with the largest being the Colony of Demeter some 80 Light Years from Sol. The new area of space has millions flock to it, earning the nickname 'The Frontier' as the colonization rush continues.

Late September- Hammond Robotics unveils the 'Atlas Mk.1' Titan, a 25-foot tall Military-grade Robot armed with various weapons and designed to be piloted by an individual from within it. Though universally loved by both the military and the public, many are skeptical as the machine has yet to proved itself in battle.

Early November- GDI with Yamato Lab' begins making there own Military-grade Hammond Robotics and Walkers and new types of Armor Vehicles to help protract Humanity for all threats in & outside Earth and all its colonies to best of GDI Ability.

2140

Mid June A break-in at GDI Testing Labs on the Colony world of Tenth reveals two defendant Factions steeling the blueprints to the newest Vehicle made by Yamato Lab's call Mobile construction vehicle or MCV by a group only known as NOD and the other the From a Colony that broke away from Earth that calls itself Human Soviet Republic. How ever after finding out about the break-ins by the UGE instead of sending GDI to get back the stolen blueprints they send the IMC to take care of it. How ever after arriving at the Colony the IMC takes over the whole Colony to keep the Soviets from invading other Colonies near the system. (Okay i need to do this part off of so wait until i can fix this and continue with my rewrite of the Story)

2157

Mid February- Numerous reports from the Frontier come with claims that the IMC, using their PMC, instill order through terror and oppression, along with numerous claims of Human Rights violations. The TCD, however, largely disregard them as rumors.

With the global mean temperature having dropped significantly, several Atmosphere Processing Plants and minor colonies to maintain them are set up on Venus in order to speed up the terraforming process.

Energy Shielding is created for starships. Designs and prototypes for smaller scale units, such as infantry or armored vehicles, are still considered decades away due to the energy cost for the shielding.

2184

Late July- The Frontier erupts into open conflict as numerous worlds rise in open revolt against the IMC and the TCD. The Titan Wars officially begin.

Early August- The IMC/TCD forces are completely caught off guard and routed off numerous planets as the Rebel Forces, calling themselves the 'Frontier Colonial Militia', secure several key words, many of which have extensive Dry Docks and Shipyards either on planet or in orbit. The IMC and TCD both retaliate and mobilize their forces to eliminate the Rebels and reinstate order in the Frontier.

2200

Late February- The Titan Wars continue to rage on as the FCM desperately try to fight off the IMC and liberate the Frontier, while the IMC, and the TCD, continue to try and wipe out the insurgents and retake control over the Frontier.

A strange new element is discovered on the Planet Meridian, in the Xi Bootis System. Dubbed Element Zero, the new element is viewed by the scientific community as a potential new source of fuel for FTL travel, as well as various other uses. Though more deposits of the material are discovered throughout Human-Controlled Space on some dozen other worlds, It is eventually agreed upon that there simply isn't enough of the material that's available, though scientist and the TCD Government express interest in exploring the potentials for the new element.

However, thanks to the new element, Kinetic Barriers become available for both infantry and vehicles after a decade of experimentation, causing the research and creation of energy shields for ground units, aside from Titans, to take a back seat in development.

Late May- After nearly a century and a half of having its atmosphere removed, along with the introduction of Hydrogen, Oxygen and other molecules through Atmosphere Processing Plants to replace the largely Carbon and Sulfur Dioxide atmosphere, Venus' global mean temperature has declined to slightly under 90 Celsius. Most of the Scientific Community agree that Venus will become a Near-Earth Garden World, capable of supporting a limited scale of life, by the end of the 23rd Century.

2245

Late September- After some nearly 60 years of on and off conflict, the Frontier is declared secured by the TCD and the Titan Wars officially over, as a majority of the rebellion has been broken and decimated.

Early November- The IMC moves in to secure their newfound hold on the Frontier, cracking down on dissidents and protests in any form. This causes many people to support the Rebels, who are now largely disorganized and in hiding conducting hit and run tactics on the IMC.

A strange alien device, 15 km in length, is discovered orbiting a dwarf planet in the Petrov System in the Frontier. Initial public reaction is largely fear and panic when it's later admitted by the TCD Government that some half dozen of the same devices were in the Arcturus System. Most Scientists, however, after giving the devices through study and research reach the conclusion that the devices are not some sort of super-weapon, but rather some kind of transportation device. Another interesting factor discovered is that the devices all have element zero powering their cores. None of the devices appear to be on, but the TCD agree that the devices should stay inactive, as the majority of Humanity isn't ready nor willing to find out where they lead just yet.

New breakthroughs in Hyperspace technology allow starships to travel some 10 LYD.

Mars atmosphere becomes oxygenated enough to where humans can breathe it, albeit with the help of a rebreather. The planet's now covered in roughly 60% water as the Ice Caps melt. Small grasses, bushes, and moss dominate the landscape, though some 30% of the land still retains its rusted red colored surface as deserts. Small-scale forest begin to sprout as trees are introduced to the planet. Insects become the first animals, minus microbes, to be introduced into the environment, while small fish and sea plants dominate the oceans. By the middle of the 23rd Century, Mars' population stands at an estimated 1 Billion.

Energy Shielding for Titans become available, as the IMC upgrades their Titans.

2259

Early March- The Frontier Militia, the successor of the previous rebellion against IMC and TCD rule, conducted numerous campaigns against the IMC on some half dozen worlds, reigniting the Titan Wars as the IMC mobilizes their Private Military to take on the new rebellion.

Late September- The TCD economy sees a collapse in the Core Worlds, who have increasingly become more and more dependent on the Frontier and other Colonies for resources. In response, the TCD orders the IMC to do whatever is necessary, save for full fledged genocide, to pacify the Frontier Colonies.

2261

Late June- The Battle of Fracture takes place as a battered and fuel-starved 1st Militia Fleet assaults the planet to acquire fuel for their warships. The Battle ends in a strategic, if not pyrrhic victory for the Militia as they were successful in acquiring the fuel but were forced to leave some 40% of their ground forces behind to escape an incoming IMC Fleet. The Militia Troops on the ground hold out for 4 more days before being overwhelmed.

Mid July- Both the IMC and Militia discover a small colony on an uncharted world, which ends in a clash between the two factions, resulting in the colony being destroyed and heavy casualties for both sides.

Early August- Numerous clashes between the Militia and the IMC take place on over two dozen worlds, ranging from simple skirmishes and raids to all out battle, with boths sides taking victories and losses in the fighting. All of these battle are leading to a final confrontation at Demeter, the largest fueling point between the Frontier and the Core Worlds, which will likely decide the outcome of the war.

Late August- The Battle of Demeter. The critical world's refueling plant is destroyed by the Militia via causing the core to go critical in a desperate gamble to cripple the IMC in the Frontier. While the attack is successful, the ground casualties on both sides from the reactor going critical are over 80%, resulting in a lull in the fighting for several months afterwards as both sides recuperate their numbers. The IMC, having lost their main entryway into the Frontier, will take years to recover from their losses and go back on the offensive. The Frontier Militia capitalize on this and rally their forces to isolate the remaining IMC holdouts to some dozen worlds that prove too fortified to take at the moment.

Early November- A raid on one of the Hammond Robotics Manufacturing Facilities shows plans by the IMC to conduct operations involving full fledged purges of Militia-sympathetic towns and villages, large scale Orbital Bombardment of Militia held worlds, as well as info and data on numerous operations that IMC conducted that completely violate the Winslow Accord (the successor to the Geneva Conventions following WW3), such as large scale genocide, use of concentration camps on civilians, use of chemical weapons on civilian populaces, etc. With the data found, the Militia realize that they can completely discredit and destroy the image of the IMC in the eyes of the public and set about getting the data leaked onto the interstellar-network. (Stellar-Net)

2262

Early January- The information found at the Hammond Facility is leaked onto the Stellar-Net to the public, revealing the IMC's crimes to the whole of Humanity. With information about the conditions of the Frontier being censored by the IMC, the revelations of just how horrendous things have gotten in the Frontier lead to riots breaking out all across human space.

The TCD, who had also been kept in the dark about what all the IMC had been doing, realize that they had two choices. They could either continue backing the IMC, due to them being responsible for a majority of the infrastructure within the Core Worlds, and risk all out civil war. Or, they could denounce the IMC and conduct an immediate termination and crackdown on the Conglomerate, who will likely fight back, while trying to establish a peace treaty with the Frontier Colonies. The TCD chooses the later and immediately sets about arresting IMC Officials and Leaders, while the military is sent in to forcibly disarm the IMC's Private Military. As this is happening, the TCD offers an invitation to the Frontier Militia for talks of an end to the conflict in the Frontier.

Mid February- Several IMC leaders and Private Military Units fight back against the TCD Forces, prompting the TCD to fully mobilize its military to confront the now rogue faction as several IMC Units attempt to regroup and coordinate their resistance.

Early July- The IMC, despite being decimated and now heavily outnumbered, begin fielding next generation warships, with more streamline designs and hulls, as well as equipped with new state-of-the-art weaponry and armor. Despite these new weapons, the IMC is continually pushed back and driven off numerous worlds by both the TCD and the Frontier Militia.

Late October- The last surviving remnants the IMC military regroup and launch an attack in the Arcturus System, catching the defending TCD Fleet off guard. Pushing through the defending fleet, the IMC Forces held out long enough to activate one of the Mass Relays in the system before, to the amazement of all the TCD Forces present, the IMC jumped through the relay, ending the battle as the TCD scrambled to figure out what just happened. An estimated 300 IMC ships travelled through the relay, with an untold number of people.

The IMC somehow learned how to activate the Mass Relay, and in an act of pure spite knowing everyone's fear of what might lay on the other side, chose to activate and jump through the Relay to regions unknown. For several months afterwards, the TCD maintained a large presence in the Arcturus System, keeping no less than 200 warships in system guarding the relays for anyone, or anything, coming in or out.

Mid November- The TCD and Frontier Militia agree to a ceasefire and peace treaty, officially ending the Titan Wars. Realizing that Humanity needed a new form of government to help maintain and represent humanity, both sides lay down the groundwork for the creation of what will later become the Human Systems Alliance.

Early December- All examples and pieces of the IMC's new ships and weapons are taken to be studied and reversed engineered. Significant progress is made in the following years as the TCD incorporate the designs into their military and civilian lives.

2265

Late March- The Core Worlds and Frontier Worlds join together and form the Human Systems Alliance. The System Alliance serves as the official political, scientific, and military wing of Humanity. Following its creation, the Alliance sets out to improve the post-war condition of Human Space, such as massive funds being diverted to restoration of the colonial infrastructure, a complete modernization and restructuring of the Military, as well as helping improve the standard of living on backwater worlds. Numerous funds are also spent improving the defenses of colonies throughout Human Space And GDI was send to help over see all of this as well along side the Alliance to make sore that thing are set right all they helped end the war as well.

Mid August- Several exploratory missions are conducted through the Arcturus Relay the IMC activated, leading the group to several new star clusters, with a Relay of their own leading to another cluster of stars, often times with a garden world or two. No signs of the IMC Remnants are found. Despite their caution and uncertainty, the Alliance agrees to approve several colonization missions out to these new sectors.

After a long and heated debate, a vote is put into effect by the Frontier Worlds as to whether or not they wish to have the Petrov Relay activated or not or move to a far off system and then activated. After a week of placing in votes, 59% of the populace decide to have the relay activated but moved to a system where they can still use it but it would not give another Species the go ahead to invade the Frontier Worlds so freely without knowing where to go. That and a fleet and battle stations that keep watch over the relay so as the keep Frontier Worlds save, and after sending in the choose on what was to be done with the relay in the the Frontier Worlds send a petition to the Alliance Senate for permission to activate it. After a short debate within the Senate, the relay is move with help of GDI's massive fleet tenders they move the relay 6 system's away from the Frontier border and activated the relay. Travel between the Core Worlds and the Frontier is shortened by nearly two and a half mouths thanks to the relay.

2279

Early May- Mars' atmosphere is now breathable without the help of a rebreather. The environment and atmosphere have both stabilized to a global mean temperature of 15 Celsius, with numerous kinds of lifeforms and plantlike calling Mars home. The current population stands at nearly 1.5 Billion people living on it.

Venus' atmosphere and environment have also been successfully terraformed, stabilizing to a global mean temperature of 28 Celsius, with plant and animal life also being introduced to its environment. Some 1 Billion people call Venus home.

With modern advancements in terraforming and various biologic technology, terraforming, which often took centuries in the past, now rarely takes longer than 40-50 years depending on the severity of the planet's environment.

Late July- A signal is detected in the southern pole of Mars. Confused, several teams of Alliance Scientist attempt to locate the signal, which proves difficult due to the fact the region is now under 2 miles of ocean. After several weeks of searching the signal is pinpointed to a crater, called Deseado. Excavation begins, which leads to the discovery of subterranean Alien Ruins, along with several starships and a malfunctioning power core. In the following months, the Alliance constructed an underwater research facility over the site to excavate the site and learn more about it.

2280

Early October- After over a year of studying the ruins and AIs deciphering the language and software, the Alliance learns much about the base's former owners. Called the Protheans, they were a massive spacefaring empire that controlled an unprecedented amount of the Galaxy some 50,000 years ago. However, to Humanity's horror, they also learn of the Protheans' demise at the hands of the Reapers, a spacefaring race of super-advanced AI starships that purge the galaxy of intelligent life every 50,000 years. While the archive shows that the Protheans were successful in defeating the Reapers via a super weapon called the 'Crucible', albeit at the cost of their empire and their species, the sheer amount of evidence presented to the Alliance throws most of the public into a panic at the possibility of hostile Alien lifeforms and the possibility of their own AIs turning against them.

Eventually, the Alliance Government was able to calm the populace, but many still continue to have lingering doubts regarding AIs and contact with Aliens.

Despite all the disruptions the ruins have cause, several vast and incredible technologies are discovered by the Alliance, as well as restoring interest in making Element Zero-powered FTL drives. Another interesting discovery are a supposed group of people known as 'Biotics', people who are born with element zero in their bloodstream, allowing them to manipulate the environment around them somewhat. Research is conducted into how to make Human Biotics.

2290

Mid June- The Systems Alliance's population numbers at an estimated 35.5 Billion Humans living on some 400 Colonies in over 150 Star Systems. The Alliance Military stands at some 250 Million soldiers, robotic soldiers, sailors and airmen serving across Alliance Space, with some 25,000 state-of-the-art warships, and another 15,000 older ships slated for colonial defense, serving in the Navy.

Thanks to vast medical advances, the average human lifespan is some 200-250 years, with most not having any considerable aging commence until their 70-90s. For the military, robotic and biological augmentations are a norm as the Alliance Military strives to make their soldiers the best of the best.

September 11- A strange signal is detected coming from the inactive Relay at Shanxi. Alliance Forces are put on alert.

And so it begins...

* * *

Alliance Archives

Naval Warships of the Alliance Navy

* * *

Corvette

Classes:

Giovanni (Light Gen 1) Richards (Heavy Gen 2) Kingsman (Stealth Gen 1)

Role:

Scout  
Anti Fighter Screening Ship  
Fleet Support ship

Raider  
System Patrol ship  
Sector Patrol ship

Ground Support

Length: 200-250 meters

Width: 68-120 meters

Height: 102-145 meters

Defense:

6 Inches of Armor

Energy Shielding

Armament:

6x Mass Drivers (5 Kilogram Slug)

12x Point Defense Cannons

6x Missile Pods (25 Missiles Each)

6x Disruptor Torpedo Tubes (6 Torpedoes Each)

Engines:

1x Cold-Fusion Reactor

4x Thruster Units

1x Hyperspace FTL Drive

Complement:

50 Crew

50 Marines

4 Ground Vehicles

4 Aircraft

10 HEVs (Human Entry Vehicles)

* * *

Frigate

Classes:

Cape Town (Light Gen 1) Baltimore (Heavy Gen 2) Osaka (Stealth Gen 1)

Role:  
Main Line Warship  
Scout

Light Screening Ship

Fleet Support ship  
Ship-to-ship Combat

Ground Support  
System Patrol ship  
Sector Patrol ship

Raider

Length: 380-440 meters

Width: 126-220 meters

Height: 222-360 meters

Defense:

10-15 Inches of Armor

Energy Shielding

Armament:

3x Mass Accelerator Cannon (1000 Pound Slug)

10-12x Mass Drivers (10 Kilogram Slug)

18-24x Point Defense Cannons

10x Missile Pods (25 Missiles Each)

6x Disruptor Torpedo Tubes (6 Torpedoes Each)

Engines:

2x Cold-Fusion Reactor

4x Thruster Units

1x Hyperspace FTL Drive

Complement:

100 Crew

200 Marines

16 Ground Vehicles

10 Aircraft

20 HEVs (Human Entry Vehicles)

4 Titans

* * *

Destroyer

Classes:

Cannae (Light Gen 1) Kursk (Heavy Gen 2) Phobos (Stealth Gen 2) ;

Role:  
Main Line Warship  
Scout

Medium Screening Ship

Ship-to-ship Combat  
Fleet Support ship

Ground Support  
System Patrol ship  
Sector Patrol ship

Raider

Length: 600-720 meters

Width: 190-242 meters

Height: 340-450 meters

Defense:

1-1.8 Feet of Armor

Energy Shielding

Armament:

2-3x Mass Accelerator Cannon (1 Ton Slug)

14-18x Mass Drivers (10 Kilogram Slug)

20-24x Point Defense Cannons

16x Missile Pods (25 Missiles each)

Engines:

2x Cold-Fusion Reactor

4x Thruster Units

1x Hyperspace FLT Drive

Complement:

250 Crew

400 Marines

30 Ground Vehicles

18 Aircraft

40 HEVs (Human Entry Vehicles)

12 Titans

* * *

Cruiser

Classes:

Sentinel (Light Gen 1); Minotaur class (Heavy Gen 2); Ticonderoga class (Stealth Missile Cruiser Gen 1); Valiant Class (super-heavy cruiser Gen 1)

Role:  
Main Line Warship  
Scout  
Ship-to-Ship Combat  
System Patrol ship  
Sector Patrol ship  
Heavy Screening Ship  
Command-and-Control Ship  
Fleet Flagship

Length: 1000 (Ticonderoga class 1200 meters) (Minotaur class 1450) (Valiant Class 1516 meters)

Width: 225-342-473 meters

Height: 375-464-637 meters

Defense:

2-5 Feet of Armor (10 feet on Minotaur class & Valiant Class)

Energy Shielding

Armament:  
1x Experimental Yamato Plasma Cannon (On Minotaur class & Valiant Class only)  
1x Super Heavy Mass Accelerator Cannon (100 Ton Slug) (2 on Minotaur class & Valiant Class)  
2x Heavy Mass Accelerator Cannon (20 Ton Slug) (4 on Valiant) (40 Ton Slug)

4x Mass Accelerator Cannon (2 Ton Slug) (6 on Valiant) (10 Ton Slug)

30x Mass Drivers (28 Kilogram Slug) (48 on Valiant) (42 Kilogram Slug)

46x Point Defense Cannons (50 on Ticonderoga class & 56 on Valiant Class)

36x Missile Pods (25 Missiles each) (48 on Valiant Class) (64 Ticonderoga Class with 8 Nuker Missile Pods 4 Missiles each)

Engines:

3x Cold-Fusion Reactor (6 on Valiant Class) (4 On Ticonderoga Class & Minotaur class)

6x Thruster Units (10 on Valiant Class) (8 On Ticonderoga Class & Minotaur class)

1x Hyperspace FTL Drive (2 On Ticonderoga Class & Valiant Class)

Complement:

1400 Crew (2400 on Valiant)

3000 Marines (3600 on Valiant)

80 Ground Vehicles (100 on Valiant)

50 Aircraft (80 on Valiant)

100 HEVs (Human Entry Vehicles)

40 Titans (80 on Valiant)

* * *

Battlecruiser

Classes:

Rommal class (Light Gen 1) Allegiance Class (Heavy Gen 1) Admiral Graf Spee (Medium Gen 2) Alaska class (super-heavy battlecruiser Gen 2)

Role:  
Main Line Warship

Ship-to-Ship Combat  
Anti Capital ship

Command-and-Control Ship  
System Patrol ship  
Sector Patrol ship  
Fleet Flagship

Length: 1600 meters (Allegiance Class 2200 meters) (Admiral Graf Spee 1800 meters) (Alaska class 2600 meters)

Width: 342 meters (Allegiance Class 765 meters) (Admiral Graf Spee 600 meters) ( Alaska class 875 meters)

Height: 664 meters (Allegiance Class 800 meters) (Admiral Graf Spee 760 meters) ( Alaska class 950 meters)

Defense:

9 Feet of Armor (Allegiance Class 12 feet) (Admiral Graf Spee 14 feet) (Alaska class 18 feet)

Energy Shielding

Armament:

1x Experimental Yamato Plasma Cannon (On Admiral Graf Spee and Alaska class classes Only)  
1x Super Heavy Mass Accelerator Cannon (100 Ton Slug) (2 on Admiral Graf Spee and Alaska class) (150 Ton Slug)  
4x Heavy Mass Accelerator Cannon (10 Ton Slug)

6x Mass Accelerator Cannon (2.5 Ton Slug) (Allegiance Class 10) (Admiral Graf Spee Class 8) (Alaska class 12)

36x Mass Drivers (22 Kilogram Slug) (Allegiance Class 48) (Admiral Graf Spee 40) (Alaska class 58)

48x Point Defense Cannons (Allegiance Class 64) (Admiral Graf Spee 60) (Alaska class 78)

34x Missile Pods (25 Missiles each) (Allegiance Class 46) (Admiral Graf Spee 38) (Alaska class 68 with 10 Nuker Missile Pods 4 Missiles each)

Engines:

4x Cold-Fusion Reactor (Allegiance Class 8) (Admiral Graf Spee 6) (Alaska class 9)

6x Thruster Units (Allegiance Class 10) (Admiral Graf Spee 8) (Alaska class 12)

1x Hyperspace FTL Drive

Complement:

3600 Crew (Allegiance Class 4800 Crew) (Admiral Graf Spee 3600 Crew) (Alaska class 6200 Crew)

7000 Marines (Allegiance Class 8400 Marines) (Admiral Graf Spee 8000 Marines) (Alaska class 9600 Marines)

120 Ground Vehicles (Allegiance Class 240) (Admiral Graf Spee 200) (Alaska class 420)

120 Aircraft (Allegiance Class 240) (Admiral Graf Spee 180) (Alaska class 320)

150 HEVs (Human Entry Vehicles)

60 Titans (Allegiance Class 120) (Admiral Graf Spee 80) (Alaska class 180)

* * *

Supply/Repair Ship/Mobile Shipyard

Classes:

Eta Mor Class (Light Gen 1) Cradle Class (Medium Gen 1) Grand Line Class (Super Heavy Gen 2)

Role:

Fleet Support  
Resupply Ship  
Sector Supply ship  
Repair yard  
(Mobile Shipyard Grand Line Class Only)

Length: (Eta Mor 1200 meters) (Cradle Class 2000 meters) (Grand Line Class 5500 Meters)

Width: 405 meters (505 meters on Cradle Class) (Grand Line Class 1560 Meters)

Height: 380 meters (505 meters on Cradle Class) (Grand Line Class 840 Meters)

Defense:

2 Feet of Armor (6 on Cradle Class) (8 on Grand Line Class)

Energy Shielding

Armament:

20x Mass Drivers (22 Kilogram Slug) (30x on Cradle Class) (50x on Grand Line Class)

40x Point Defense Cannons (50x on Cradle Class) (100x on Grand Line Class)

Engines:

2x Cold-Fusion Reactor (3x on Cradle Class) (6x on Grand Line Class)

4x Thruster Units (6x on Cradle Class) (8x on Grand Line Class)

1x Hyperspace FTL Drive

Complement:

800 Crew (1500 Crew on Cradle Class) (4000 Crew on Grand Line Class)

200 Marines (1000 Marines on Cradle Class) (2000 Marines on Grand Line Class)

60 Aircraft (Repair Craft) (120 on Cradle Class) (320 on Grand Line Class)

40 Space Titan (Repair Titan) (60 on Cradle Class) (120 on Grand Line Class)

60 Orbital/Space Supply ships (100 on Cradle Class) (240 on Grand Line Class)

* * *

Carrier

Classes:

Midway Class (Medium Gen 1) Nimitz-class (Heavy Gen 2)

Role:  
Main Line Warship

Fleet Support ship  
Fighter/Fleet Carrier

Troop Transport  
Sector Patrol ship  
System Patrol ship

Command-and-Control Ship  
Fleet Flagship

Length: 3000 meters (Nimitz Class 5000 meters)

Width: 752 meters (1,575 meters on Nimitz)

Height: 514 meters (940 meters on Nimitz)

Defense:

6 Feet of Armor (12 on Nimitz)

Energy Shielding

Armament:

60x Mass Drivers (30 Kilogram Slug) (120x on Nimitz) (40 Kilogram Slug)  
142x Point Defense Cannons (224x on Nimitz)

68x Missile Pods (25 Missiles each) (132x on Nimitz with 12 Nuker Missile Pods 6 Missiles each)

Engines:

3x Cold-Fusion Reactor (6x on Nimitz)

6x Thruster Units (12x on Nimitz)

1x Hyperspace FTL Drive (2x on Nimitz)

Complement:

1600 Crew (2200 Crew on Nimitz)

7000 Marines (14000 Marines on Nimitz)

250 Ground Vehicles (500 Ground Vehicles on Nimitz)

150 Aircraft 4 Corvettes class ships (340 Aircraft on Nimitz with 8 Corvettes class ships)

500 HEVs (Human Entry Vehicles) (800 on Nimitz)

350 Titans (700 Titans on Nimitz)

2x Titan Production Facility (4x Titan Production Facilities on Nimitz)

* * *

Battleship

Classes:

New York Class (Light Gen 1) Bismarck Class (Medium Gen 2) South dakota Class (Heavy Gen 1) Iowa class (Heavy Gen 2) Yamato Class (Super Heavy Gen 2)

Role:  
Main Line Warship

Ship-to-Ship Combat  
Anti Capital ship

Command-and-Control Ship  
Sector Patrol ship  
System Patrol ship

Fleet Flagship

Length: (New York Class 2800 Meters) (Bismarck Class 3200 meters) ( South dakota Class 3600 Meters) (Iowa Class 4,000 meters) (Yamato Class 4800 meters)

Width: 455 meters (550 meters on Yamato Class)

Height: 416 meters (526 meters on Yamato Class)

Defense:

10 Feet of Armor (14 on Bismarck Class & Yamato Class)

Energy Shielding

Armament:

1x Experimental Wave Motion Gun (Only on Yamato Class)

2x Experimental Yamato Plasma Cannon (Only on Yamato Class, Bismarck Class, Iowa Class & South dakota Class)

3x Experimental triple barrel Shock cannon turrets (3 48cm & 4 20cm) (3 48cm & 6 20cm on Yamato Class)  
1x Super Heavy Mass Accelerator Cannon (100 Ton Slug) (Two on Yamato Class)

2x Heavy Mass Accelerator Cannon (10 Ton Slug) (4x on Yamato Class) (20 Ton Slug)

42x Mass Drivers (40 Kilogram Slug) (50x on Yamato Class)

50x Point Defense Cannons (60x on Yamato Class)

36x Missile Pods (25 Missiles each) (48x on Yamato Class & Iowa Class (Iowa Class with 12 Nuker Missile Pods 4 Missiles each)

Engines:

4x Cold-Fusion Reactor (6x on South dakota & Iowa Class) (10x for the Yamato Class)

6x Thruster Units

1x Hyperspace FTL Drive

Complement:

700 Crew (800 Crew on Yamato Class)

4000 Marines (7000 Marines on Yamato Class)

50 Ground Vehicles (100 on Bismarck Class & South dakota Class) (250 for the Iowa Class & Yamato Class)

60 Aircraft (120 Aircraft on Bismarck Class, South dakota Class & Iowa Class) (180 on Yamato Class)

300 HEVs (Human Entry Vehicles) (500 on Yamato Class)

150 Titans (200 on Bismarck Class, South dakota Class & Iowa Class) (350 for the Yamato Class)

1x Titan Production Facility (one on South dakota Class & Iowa Class) (Two on Yamato Class)

* * *

Dreadnought

Classes:  
Mt Vesuvius Class (Light Gen 1) Vanguard Class (Medium Gen 2) Mt Fuji Class (Heavy Gen 2)

Role  
:Main Line Warship  
Ship-to-Ship Combat  
Anti Capital ship  
Command-and-Control Ship  
Sector Patrol ship  
Fleet Flagship

Length: (Mt Vesuvius 5400 meters) (Vanguard 6400) (Mt Fuji 7500 meters)

Width: 1065 meters (on Mt Vesuvius Class) 1155 meter (On Vanguard) 1470 Meters (on Mt Fuji Class)

Height: 870 meters (on Mt Vesuvius Class) 1137 meters (On Vanguard) 1356 Meters (on Mt Fuji Class)

Defense:

12 Feet of Armor (18 On Vanguard) (22 on Mt Fuji Class)

Energy Shielding

Armament:

1x Experimental Wave Motion Gun (Only on Mt Fuji Class & Vanguard Class)

2x Experimental Yamato Plasma Cannons (Only on Mt Fuji Class & Vanguard Class)

9x Experimental triple barrel Shock cannon turrets (3 48cm & 6 25cm) (only on Mt Fuji Class & Vanguard Class)  
1x Super Heavy Mass Accelerator Cannon (100 Ton Slug)

4x Heavy Mass Accelerator Cannon (10 Ton Slug) (8x on on Mt Fuji Class & Vanguard Class) (20 Ton Slug)

6x Heavy Mass Accelerator Cannon (10 Ton Slug) 8x Heavy Mass Accelerator Cannons (on Mt Fuji Class & Vanguard Class) (20 Ton Slug)

42x Mass Drivers (40 Kilogram Slug) 60x Mass Drivers (50 Kilogram Slug) (on Mt Fuji Class & Vanguard Class)

60x Point Defense Cannons (76x on Mt Fuji Class & Vanguard Class)

70x Missile Pods (25 Missiles each) (90x on Mt Fuji Class & Vanguard Class with 16 Nuker Missile Pods 4 Missiles each)

Engines:

4x Cold-Fusion Reactor (6x Cold-Fusion Reactor on Mt Fuji Class & Vanguard Class)

6x Thruster Units (10x on Mt Fuji Class & Vanguard Class)

1x Hyperspace FTL Drive (2 on Mt Fuji Class & Vanguard Class)

Complement:

24000 Crew (36000 Crew on Mt Fuji Class & Vanguard Class)

20000 Marines (40000 Marines on Mt Fuji Class & Vanguard Class)

200 Ground Vehicles (400 on Mt Fuji Class & Vanguard Class)

150 Aircraft 6 Corvettes class ships (200 Aircraft on Mt Fuji Class & Vanguard Class with 10 Corvettes class ships)

600 HEVs (Human Entry Vehicles)

400 Titans (600 on Mt Fuji Class & Vanguard Class)

1x Titan Production Facility (2x Titan Production Facilities on Mt Fuji Class & Vanguard Class)

End of Chapter AN note "Well that it for now but do remember that this story is a Work in Progress so something may change depending on how the Stories are coming along but that enough hope to see you again real soon until then Have a nice Day (Note Please note that i'm still working even this Prologue so some things here will get updated as well so do keep an eye out for them Thank you this will help me a lot and the stories to come)

(After upload AN Note Okay to though who SAW WHAT HAPPEN I am SSSOOO sorry you saw that i didn't know THAT would HAPPEN so for now on i'm making shore that i uploaded the RIGHT WAY and NOT that so again hope to see you soon again until then have nice day. Oh and oh that note come the next Story there will be Super Dreadnoughts... What you think i'll say more you have to wait until i show them to you all oh and as to why Super Dreadnought size ships...one world 10k Reaper Battleship see you all so heheheh)


	2. Chapter 2 Update

Hello all and Welcome to the Story I've FINIAL GOT done ...for about 80% done so yeah in not the best in the world but, its better then WAITING another year so i call that a win...so this Chapter is for you guys and girls to post Question or what you thing of some my ideas so far let me know if there anything that needs to be fix or that need to be worked on trues me this chapter still again needs work on it so thank you all for staying with me for this long. Oh and if you have any ideas for me to use or too add to the stories let know. But anyway i'll see you all next time later.


End file.
